A Different Part of The Planet
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Everything Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy My Loves!
1. Prologue

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! A new story is here! Whoo! I wanted this out right after the last one but real life...sigh...that and I've been focusing on my novels. I've made improvements with two of them :) They've been properly reformatted and ready for download! Dax and Jason Barrow can't wait to be downloaded to your devices for your reading pleasure ;) I've also been trying to get the one I've been working since the summer done and ready, then I have WIPs to finish as well, and outlines waiting to get started. Sigh. Being an indie author out there is awesome and I love it but good lord! Who ever said it was easy needs to be slapped. Moving forwards. I'm also trying out a new schedule for myself. So far it's going well but it's also a little harder to maintain than my last but I want this one to work so, please bare with me. With this new schedule I plan to write my chapters out early in the day when I have free time and then I'll post them nightly like I usually do. Cool? Awesome! Moving forwards. This fic has been on my list of fics to write for awhile now. It feels nice to get finally get it out there. Hopefully this one will better than my last. While people liked the last one, it definitely wasn't my best and that's my fault entirely. I should've stuck with it instead of taking a break but hey. Shit happens. Alright, I'm done rambling for now! Let's get going!**

 **Summary: Season 5 AU! Dean told Sam to pick a different hemisphere and stay away from him for good. Instead of picking a hemisphere or half of the country, he goes over seas to look for the ultimate weapon that will bring down Lucifer. Once he's defeated, Sam's hurt badly and stays with an old friend. But now begs the question, does he want to go home or does he do what Dean wants?**

 **Y'all know this shtick by now ;)**

 **All mistakes are mine, flames are a huge no no, and enjoy my loves!**

 **Prologue**

 **Sam's POV**

It has come to this. I never thought it would. But then again the events that lead to this was all my fault. I'm getting what I deserve, although I can rest a little easier knowing I made things right before...well you get it.

I traveled to this place with one goal and one goal in mind. To stop Lucifer. I poured into my research like you wouldn't believe and finally after hours upon hours, I had finally found the one weapon that defeat him. I knew it wouldn't be easy but I didn't think we'd have a battle royale before the final showdown at sunset. This battle was both cliche and poetic. The poetic part? I'll probably die in this old abandoned but frozen in time church.

This battle has gone on for what felt days but only a few hours. I'm tired, weak, and surprisingly hungry. Not for blood but for food. It's been a few days since my last meal. I should've had lobster for my last meal. Seems like a thing right?

There! My chance! He's weak and down. Time to put this weapon to the test!

It worked! But it hurts! God, it hurts so bad! I hear screaming. Is it me or him? Or both? My world is white. Now black.

It has come to this.

 **Dammit Pancake. One of these days your audience is going to murder you for prologues like this.**

 **Until Next Time! *trying to follow my schedule* Schedules suck!**


	2. Sometimes The Universe Sucks

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Yeah I know. Sigh. I'm working on it. This is the third schedule in the last three months that fell through. I don't why I bother with them. They actually make my life a little more stressful than better. Pffffffffffffffffffffffft...moving forwards. I did have a pretty productive day though. I also fixed the ladder on my bunk bed. Well, it's as fixed as it's going to get. The bunk bed my sister and I share is pretty old so it's no surprise it's falling apart. But hey, it's stable for the time being and that's great. I'd rather have a stable ladder than one that's at risk of breaking and someone getting hurt. I might have my dad take a look anyways just to be sure it's stable enough. Moving forwards. I'm done rambling about bunk beds and ladders. If I get married my partner would probably be happy to know that I can use tools and is pretty crafty with them. Lol. So Pancake? Why the early update? Well. I have a chapter to write and post for my MacGyver Sweeties. I probably won't post it until tomorrow, but I really need to get going on my next novel. It's been sitting on my hard drive collecting dust since summer. Not only that, I have a new belly dance I want to practice for. The video doesn't come out until tomorrow, but still. I want to practice because I'm not dancing to traditional music. So yeah. I'm going to start writing chapters the night before and post them the next night. This might help me stay on track on everything and keep up with updates. Alright, I'm done rambling. Let's get going shall we?**

 **beckini-Thank you! Here's the next chapter for ya ;)**

 **Sylwinka1991-You're just going to have to read and find out ;)**

 **Y'all know this shtick by now :)**

 **Mistakes are mine and flames are a no no.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **On My Way**

Sam looked out the window he was sitting next to on the plane he was riding. He sighed for what probably seemed like the millionth time. He had spoken to Dean to try and meet back up with him, but Dean was not having any of it. He told Sam to pick a different hemisphere and stay away from him for good. So doing what his brother wanted, Sam left and poured into research and found a weapon that can stop Lucifer. Luckily for Dean he was going to get what he wanted. The weapon is located in desert regions of Australia so Sam packed up, booked his flight, and here he was.

Looking out the window some more Sam let his thoughts trail off as he stared into the starry night sky. Sam had booked an early flight in the time zone he was in and would arrive in Australia by midnight, well at least where he was going. He was heading to Darwin. It was a popular desert city and Sam figured he'd start there.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep but it was useless. Lucifer and his nightmares would just wake him right back up. So he settled on staring out the window. He couldn't focus on anything at the moment so he couldn't do any more research. He wasn't the least bit hungry so food was the last thing on his mind as well. He really wished he could calm his mind down but it seemed like his mind was determined to keep going like the Energizer Bunny.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and startled when he saw someone appear next to him and was staring at him in the window. Sam looked at the girl and she was beautiful. She was wearing a long black dress that hugged her curves nicely, her long brown hair was straightened and flowed down to her lower back, her bright green eyes pierced his hazel ones. She looked like an older version of Jess but different. It made Sam miss Jess even more.

"Sorry mate. Didn't mean to scare ya." The voice said.

"It's okay. Happens when you're lost in thought." Sam said with small smile.

"I suppose so." The girl said returning her smile. "So whereabouts you headed?"

"Darwin, Australia." Sam said.

"A small world indeed! That's me hometown." She said. "I'm Brianna. My lot calls me Bri. What about ya?"

"Sam." Sam said shaking her hand.

"So Sam my man, I take it yer a huntah?" Brianna asked. "Better yet, I bet yer Sam Winchestah ain't ya?"

"How did-" Sam started getting nervous.

"Dun worry. I'm not about to hurt ya or anythin'. In fact, I'd like to help if I can." Brianna said.

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Well, fer one you're human. We all make mistakes. From the words I've been hearin' you was deceived on both sides. Two, I like ya. Not like that or nothin' but as like a bruvver."

"Thanks, I think. So you want to help?" Sam asked.

"Of course. Why else would I have come to introduce myself? You recall a Shelia by the name of Makenna Bands?"

"Mac? I know her, she's helped a lot especially while I was at Stanford." Sam said.

"Good. She's expecting ya. I'm not only you're guide and mate, but yer escort." Brianna said with a smile.

Sam nodded returning her smile.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head bruvver. We'll stop that devil and get you home, yeah." Brianna said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

The rest of the flight the two conversed about different things keeping Sam's mind calm and at ease. Sam relaxed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Whoo. How about that first chapter, yeah? Also, if anyone's Australian...I'm sorry if I butchered anything...*hides***

 **Until Next Time! *continues to hide***


	3. In The Land Down Under

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know I'm late. I sowwy. Real life, my best friend needed me so I was there for her, I had my own breakdown (I'm doing good!), my family's hosting a game night Saturday so I've been helping my parents get things ready, and now I'll be working on a special project for my family. This project will probably take up most of my time as it requires a lot of attention. Same with my latest novel. By the way, if hadn't heard two of my novels: Jason Barrow and Dax have gotten quite the update! If you wish to check it out head to my profile for details on how to find my novels. Moving forwards. I'll try to update this weekend though I make no promises. I don't usually participate in game night especially with people I don't know so I go off and do my own thing, but there are times where I will participate just because you need a little fun in your life. So with that, updates will be slim this weekend. Sorry my loves :( Moving forwards. I'm hoping this story is a little better than the last. Fingers crossed. No month long breaks to slip us up, we are going to do this and get this done...somewhat on time XD One more thing, Brianna is based of an old childhood friend of mine. Her grandparents are from Australia but her father was born here in the states. She recently moved to Aus to be with her grandparents as they get older (much like my older brother) and need more aid. She developed an accent and picked up on the mannerisms and it makes me giggle every time as she tries to teach me. Alright, let's go! When we left off, off to Aus we go!**

 **Sylwinka1991-Brianna is awesome! She's based off my friend :) Nope, Sammy boy is not alone in this one!**

 **beckini-Adventure time!**

 **You know this shtick by now! Mistakes are mine also flames are hated and wanted!**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **In The Land Down Under**

The plane landed and the two hunters got off. They managed to get their weapons past the gates and breezed through customs. Sam followed Brianna to the parking lot where her car was waiting. Sam whistled at the nice looking Shelby Cobra.

"She's a beaut isn't she?" Brianna asked.

"She is. Dean would love her." Sam said sadly.

"Don't you worry about yer boneheaded bruvver. He'll come around you'll see." She said trying to cheer him up a little.

"I hope so." Sam said.

"He will love. Now come on! Let's get going, 'm starvin'" Bri said.

Sam laughed and got in the Cobra. He was a little cramped but he managed to make it work. Brianna was pretty tall, standing at what Sam guessed to be at 5'8 and had the seat back, but the Shelby Cobra wasn't a big car and definitely not made for tall people despite it's appearance saying otherwise. Brianna found a McDonalds that was still open and grabbed some nuggets, a Big Mac, one Coke and one iced tea, and some fries. While she was driving Brianna dug in and Sam did the same. Brianna took out a fry and munched on it.

"Mmm. Some fries mutha fucka." Brianna said with a smile.

"Dexter fan?" Sam asked with an amused smile.

"You know it sugah! You like, yeah?" Bri asked.

"I think it's pretty good. But they could go without showing boob." Sam said.

"I agree. I mean why is it okay to show full on tittes, nips and all, on the telly but when you see a mum breastfeedin' her wee babe suddenly everyone loses their shit? Double standards, I tell you are such shit." Bri ranted.

"You're not wrong." Sam said.

"Thank you! Finally! A dude, an actually MAN understands!" Bri exclaimed. "Bless yer heart."

Sam laughed. He finished off his fries and sipped his Coke. Him and Bri arrived to Mac's big house about one in the morning. Both of them were ready for bed. The got out of the car and stretched then grabbed their bags and headed inside. Mac wasn't there Bri said but would be here in the morning. Brianna hugged Sam good night and pointed down the hall to last room on the left, stating it was his room. Sam nodded and headed down the hall after bidding Brianna god night once more.

Sam entered his room and placed his bags on the floor next to the desk in the left corner. Sam dug into his duffel and got out his sleep clothes and toiletry bag. He headed into the en suite bathroom and got himself ready for bed. He got out his phone and the proper charging cable. Sam bought a new phone after destroying his old one, he also made new IDs and got new cards. Sam didn't want Dean to find him and place him under lock and key. All Dean had to do was take care of Michael while he took care of Lucifer.

Sam plugged in his new phone and then his laptop. Before he fell to sleep he saw he had emails from Bobby. He sighed and sent one back saying he was alright. He hoped that would put his mind at ease and leave him to work. He couldn't risk any him or Dean coming after him before he had a chance to stop Lucifer. Sam closed his laptop and laid down.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of positive thoughts but when the devil constantly laughs and whispers in your ear to haunt your nightmares it's a little hard to sleep. Sam tossed and turned and couldn't fall asleep. He knew he slept on the plane but it was only the middle of the night here and could use a little more sleep.

"Pfffffffft." Sam blew a raspberry in a childish frustration.

He got up and tried doing some yoga. When that didn't help he tried some exercises he knew would tire him out. Nothing. He tried reading, then movies, music, nothing. Not one of them worked.

Sam laid back down frustrated and just stared at the ceiling. Soon he dozed off into a restless sleep.

 **Poor Sam. Sometimes I find when I can't sleep, I just lay still and close my eyes. Soon I drift off.**

 **Until Next Time! Virtual hugs to my fellow Dexter lovers!**


	4. More Frakking Questions

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...I suck. But hey, I'm here now! So my writing schedule hasn't been working out too well so I'm going to try something new and see what happens. As of right now, I have two other ongoing stories. One for my MacGyver sweeties and another for my new Spider Man audience. So please bare with me as I find some way to keep up with everything. Moving forward. Last Thursdays episode! I don't think I've ever fangirled but I did. I was leaping for joy and of course the pervy side I try to bury deep within was like "AAAAAH! GET IT DEAN!" XD I know right? Da frak Pancake? It's a little funny though. Moving forward. I did end up participating in game night and had a ton of fun! My brother's coworkers are really funny and very sweet. Saturday night was fun :) Moving forwards! How about that there Winter Olympics? I only watch it for snowboarding. I've always wanted to learn how to snowboard but with all the surgeries on feet and the lack of balance, I would probably fall on my face and land myself in the ER XD I'll stick to belly dancing. But yeah, snowboarding. Women's snowboarding was so awesome! Congrats to Chloe Kim for an excellent run on the half pipe last night! You go girl! Alright. I'm think I'm done rambling. Let's get a move on shall we? When we left off, Sam made it to the land down under and couldn't sleep. Poor baby.**

 **Sylwinka1991-I'm glad you like her! She's happy too ;) Right? Poor Sammy. At least he got some sleep. Some is better than nothing :)**

 **beckini-Fun, not the insomnia part...you know what I mean! Sometimes I'll watch Netflix or I too play a game. It was a conversation my friend and I have had before XD That was only a tiny part of it. Sam will be trying Croc...he just won't see it coming ;) I DID!**

 **Y'all know this spiel, mistakes are made and mine while flames are disgusting and will thrown in the trash with the reviewer.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **More Frakking Questions**

Sam jolted awake and looked around the room. It took him a moment for him to remember where he was and what he was doing here. Once he remembered where he was he looked at his phone and saw it was nearly noon! He never slept that late! Even when he's sick or had gotten hurt he never slept this late! He's an early bird. He grabbed some fresh clothes from his duffel and headed into his en suite bathroom, and got ready for the day. He showered, shaved, made himself seem more human. After making himself seem more human he headed down stairs and into the kitchen where he smelled something delicious cooking.

"Morning sleepy 'ead! Or shall I say afternoon?" Brianna teased as she set the table for lunch, she waved to the coffee maker.

"Haha. I had a hard time falling asleep last night." Sam admitted pouring himself some coffee after making a fresh pot.

"You should've woken me baba. I have some sleeping pills that could've helped." Brianna said. "I have a bout with insomnia meself sometimes."

"I didn't want to wake you. Anyways. Is Mac home yet?" Sam asked.

A door opened and the smell of BBQ filled the air.

"I sure am. Hello Samuel. You know you could bother to keep in touch, yeah? Let an old woman know you're good." Mac asked smiling at her Sam.

"Hi Mac." Sam said with chuckle.

The two hugged and got lunch ready. Mac went outside and gathered what she was grilling and brought inside. It smelled amazing. There were also roasted potatoes, freshly baked rolls, fresh green beans, homemade BBQ sauce, and the delicious grilled meat that Mac prepared. The trio dug in and Sam was in love with the meat. He asked what it was, assuming it was simply chicken but had to ask anyways.

"It's alligator." Mac said.

Sam looked down at his fork and gulped. He the girls giggling and he looked up at them and shrugged.

"It's not bad." Sam said.

"Well good. Eat up sweetie." Mac said with a smile.

After a filling meal of gator it was time to get down to business. The trio piled into the living room and Sam asked Mac the questions he needed to know.

Mac told Sam the story about a hunter hundreds of years ago who found the weapon. He held onto the object as it held great power. But the power of the object began to mess with his mind and the hunter buried it in the Sahara. Over time the desert winds blew the sand away and revealed the weapon. Another hunter got a hold of the weapon and they too buried it after nearly going mad by it's power.

"That takes care a part of it. What about it's creation and stuff like that? Any lore on it beside the fact it can destroy Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"Aye." Mac said taking a sip of her coffee first. "The lore goes as follows. An angel close to Lucifer created it as a fail safe. She knew something was wrong and created the ultimate weapon against her brothers. Rumor state it can work on any archangel and angel. Even gods and goddesses. But no one knows that for sure. The angel made the item and hid it on Earth where Lucifer and Michael would not dare to tread. The angel made it so only one person could wield it, the one who can stop Lucifer. But there's a catch. No one knows what that is either but the weapon requires some sacrifice." Mac regaled.

Sam sat back trying to take it all in. This weapon sounded like the ultimate weapon ever made. Sam wondered what sacrifice had to be made and when it had to made. Sam had so many more questions it was unreal.

 **beckini, you got your wish! Sam ate a gator XD I know you said croc, but I found alligator meat was more popular.**

 **Until Next Time! Sam is braver than me, I probably would've ran out of the kitchen XD**


	5. Heart and Soul

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I suck so bad! I promise you're not losing me or anything. I've just had a lot to deal with. Pffft. If you keep with my MacGyver fics you know I've had a particularly nasty troll that was after me, my anxiety had been all over the place due to lack of sleep and my Empath-y-ness was out of whack, my dad got sick then my grandfather was taken to the hospital. I took a break from FF and I'm back! Whee! So yeah...it's been a mess but I assure y'all everything is okay now. I'm okay, everyone's okay. I hope y'all are okay too. Also I seem to have be losing inspiration to write for this fandom...no not for what your possibly thinking! You're not losing me to any fandom, I swear to you. I just don't seem to have any fresh ideas right now. So I think after this fic, I'm going to take a break and see if I can't come back fresh. I know I know. But I want to put my best out there like I use to, not what I have been. Not that this hasn't been good! I love this story! But I feel it's not what it should be. So let's power through together and make this awesome :) Again, I know it seems like I'm falling away to another fandom but I promise you and I promised when I first started writing for this fandom that I'm in it for the long haul. But I feel a break and maybe a SPN marathon might help me get back to my magical Pancake self. Okay? I'm really sorry guys :( Moving forwards we have a story to finish!**

 **Sylwinka1991-Lol! Indeed, if Sam isn't careful this weapon could definitely hurt him before he stops Lucifer.**

 **Katlover98-Sammy I know that look in your eye...don't you dare!**

 **Astronema2345-I can try after my small break.**

 **Y'all know this by know, mistakes are mine and flames are garbage and shall be treated as such.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Heart and Soul**

After hearing the lore on the weapon, Sam dove into maps trying to find it's location from the last hunter that buried it. Problem was the map he got was so old and a bit water damaged, not only that the language wasn't one he recognized so he couldn't read what had been written on it. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He put his arms on the desk then laid his head down on his arms and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes when his stomach growled. He had skipped dinner in order to get started on finding this weapons location. Mac wasn't happy with him, but the sooner he could find it the faster Sam could bring down Lucifer.

Sam ignored his hunger pang and let his eyes fall shut once more. Soon he drifted into a nightmare.

 _Sam was disoriented and felt disconnected. He opened his bleary eyes and felt a mask on his face. He was being transported by doctors. Surgeons._

 _"Don't you worry son, we'll get you all fixed up." That sounded like Bobby._

 _"It's alright Sammy. You'll be fine." Dean?_

 _"We're here. Alright Samuel, let's get this monster out of you." Cas._

 _Sam's gurney was brought into a brightly lit room and saw Dean, Bobby, and Cas prepping themselves. Nurses came in and prepped Sam for surgery. For what Sam was trying to figure out but his mind was too foggy for him to think._

 _Dean got closer with a scalpel and cut Sam opened._

 _Sam screamed horribly._

 _"Shh. Sammy it's alright. I'm helping you. Shh." Dean cooed._

 _"Alright Samuel, little pinch." Cas said coming up to him._

 _"Deep breath son." Bobby said._

 _Sam screamed again as Cas plunged his hands into his chest and pulled his beating heart out. Sam whimpered and tried to speak. But he couldn't. Dean then severed the cords and valves to his heart as Bobby removed his soul painfully._

Sam sat up and gasped. He was nauseous and a wastebasket appeared under his chin then he tossed his lunch. His hair was being held back and his back was being rubbed. He heard Mac and Brianna trying to soothe him. When Sam was done puking he shakingly got up and made his way to his bathroom then brushed his teeth. He then sat on his bed and broke down. He felt arms wrap around him. Mac and Brianna.

"Nightmare ba-ba?" Mac asked.

Sam nodded. Sam tearfully told the women what happened in his nightmare. Mac and Brianna weren't happy to say the least. They got why Dean was angry and rightfully so, but he didn't have to break Sam's heart like this. Sam made a mistake, he was only human. Dean should've realized this. The brothers were always so close, to have Dean break Sam like this took a heavy toll not only on his mind but on his heart and soul. The two women hoped that when all this was said and done the brothers would make up and be brothers again.

Mac watched as Sam blew his nose with the tissue Brianna handed him and then rub his eyes once more. The poor boy was exhausted.

"Sam darling, lay down and get you some sleep." Mac said.

Sam shook his head. "Need to translate the map."

"You need sleep ba-ba. I can translate the map for ya. I was linguistics major for a bit before hunting full time." Brianna said. "I got this love. Sleep then when you wake up you are eating."

Brianna left the room leaving Mac to tend to Sam. After a look from Mac, Sam got ready for bed and laid down. Mac stayed with him to watch over him for a bit. She sat in an aging rocker she had brought in while he was changing.

"If he would've left me for dead this wouldn't have happened." Sam whispered.

"Oh love. Dean is upset but he doesn't hate you." Mac said.

"He does. He rejected me when I needed his help. I want to go home but I can't." Sam tearfully whispered.

Mac looked sadly at Sam and sat on the bed rubbing his back until he fell to sleep. She had half a mind to go to America, find Dean, and slam the idjit around until his common sense became common again.

"Oh Sam. Your brother still loves you sweetie. I know it." Mac whispered.

She really wanted this to be over. She can't bear her Sam to be so sad and lost.

 **Poor Sammy. That nightmare was horrible. Now to clarify, I'll finish the story first then go on break. How long? Probably no longer than 2 weeks. A month max *shrugs***

 **Until Next Time! *Internet goes out for the millionth time* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	6. Mistakes Are Being Made

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I'm still figuring everything out and dealing with stuff in the real world. *headdesk* Real life seriously just loves to push my freaking buttons! But I'm here and trying! I promise. Moving forwards. Found some more exercises for my back which I hope work. Really want to avoid back surgery if I can. So here's hoping. If you have back issues as well and want to avoid surgery like the plague, check out the YouTube channel ATHLEAN-X. The guy is a physical therapist so you know what he's talking about. He has videos on how to fix your back and gives you the tough love you need to get your back in good health and away from the OR. I've been some of them for about a month now and I've been seeing results. So give him a try :) Moving forwards! So I had the weirdest yet most beautiful dream ever. What happened? Well let me give you a visual. Sam freaking Winchester shirtless wearing harem pants, belly dancing with a veil...yeah...*drools* Hoooooooooooot...*mind drifts* Y'all: PANCAKE! Me: *snaps out of it* Huh? Wha? Oh sorry! But seriously, you can't tell me that's not hot! Holy moly y'all. I might have to write a one shot about this. Yeah. A nice little one shot...*mind drifts*...Y'all: PANCAKE! Me: SORRY! Alright, I'm done rambling pretty much. I think. Yeah? Yeah. I think we're good. Not much else to report. We can roll on ahead! When we left off, poor Sammy! That nightmare was something.**

 **Y'all know this bit by now**

 **Mistakes are made and mine, flames are gross as their reviewer, constructive crit. welcome so long as it polite and civil on both sides**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Mistakes Are Being Made**

Sam slept throughout the night, only after waking up from another nightmare and Mac made him drink some tea with a natural sedative. No nightmares, just a dreamless darkness. So one mission down. Now came the hardest one yet. Getting Sam to eat. After many grumbles and words, and a little fight Sam actually ate breakfast. Waffles with chopped Tim Tams. Sam had never heard or eaten a Tim Tam before and liked it. He planned on bringing some back home with him. If he goes home that is. He was considering asking Mac if he could stay here after it's all said and done.

'I would have to go through all the necessary stuff to be a citizen but I'll do it.' Sam thought. 'I'll miss home but I can't go back to where I'm not welcome. Plus hunters here don't seem to hate me much.'

It was true. When Sam went for a run this morning with Brianna they ran into some local hunters. Sam was prepared for fight or some cruel words but was surprised to receive their support.

"Yer working on fixing the problem, yeah? Well then what's to be mad at?" The blonde man asked.

"Yeah. Mac said you were manipulated by both Heaven and Hell. If they wanted this happen, they would do what they can to make it so. So really, it's not your fault. We all know that." The taller man said. "If ya need anything, let us know. We stand with you mate."

Sam nodded and thanked the two men, then he and Brianna ran home. Sam was still shocked that those two hunters really supported.

"We Aussies are a little more chill. Hell, even the monsters here are chill." Brianna said.

Sam nodded and the two headed inside the house. They showered and dressed in normal clothes. Brianna pulled Sam into the study and showed him the map of the deserts. She pointed to one where they were located and began to tell Sam that the hunter buried the weapon in a heavily warded box but over the years with winds and sand storms blowing and shifting the sands around, she figured the box would be more revealed as the notes state that the box wasn't buried deep. The box was also located closer to them than they thought as the last hunter buried it in a haste and left as quickly as possible.

Sam studied the map carefully and decided to go after the box, but when the girls were asleep. He studied the picture of the box Brianna took. The hunter had taken a photo of the box before it was buried on all sides so all the wards would be shown. Brianna couldn't translate the wards and that's where Sam took over. Sam studied the wards left and right until they were all translated. When the wards were translated, Sam began to formulate a plan. Once he opened the warded box and took out the weapon he would summon Lucifer right away and destroy him.

As the sun set another day, Sam sat out on the back patio with a beer. He was thinking of Dean and Bobby. He hoped they were alright. When he checked his emails earlier he noticed he a ton and he meant a TON of emails from Bobby begging him to come home or at least tell him he was alive and well. The ones from Dean? Sam didn't open them. He was too scared of what they contained, same with the ones from Cas, which really surprised Sam as he thought the angel didn't like him much. Sam took in shaky breath and then took another swig of his beer watching the sun disappear in the horizon to say good morning to America.

After dinner and hanging out with Brianna and Mac, Sam headed upstairs and got the map and anything he needed ready. He would leave as soon as he they were asleep. Tonight, Lucifers reign would end.

With the girls snoring softly in their rooms, Sam headed to the garage and grabbed a desert bike. He walked the bike for a few miles or until he knew the noise of the bike wouldn't wake alert Mac and Brianna. Once he was a good enough distance away he got on the bike and took off to the weapons location.

He reached the location and dug. When he hit the box he quickly opened it up after breaking the wards and grabbed the weapon. It looked like dull dagger, but looks were deceiving. After getting out the weapon he looked to the sky and took a deep breath.

"LUCIFER!" Sam called.

 **Yo Sam my boi! You are being stupid! Mistakes are being made!**

 **Until Next Time! *hides in my sleeping bag***


	7. It's Time

**AN: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm so so so so so sorry my loves! I didn't mean to disappear like that. Not last Friday, but the Friday before I started to edit the chapters I had on my novel then I began writing the rest of it and completed in like four or five days, and then I took a day off to reset my brain but then I got my novel back over the weekend from editing and I just finished giving it one final look over (which took forever) then put it all together last night. So I really didn't mean to disappear like that without telling y'all. But my regulars know I'm an indie author outside of FF so they should forgive me on this XD This is isn't the first I've disappeared on them like this. Anyways. Other than finishing my novel, I've also been busy in real life as well. Sigh. Moving forwards. I will still be taking my hiatus after this story. I still feel like I haven't been putting my best foot forward and that upsets me greatly. I want to put out the best for my darlings and they know I can write a lot better than this. I'll only be gone maybe a week or two, a month max, but I don't think I'll be gone long. This hiatus is to let me reconnect with the fandom in a way. I'll be binge-watching the older seasons and such while on my hiatus, but I feel this is necessary. I also feel this will help my writing schedule and get me back on track. I just hope you all won't be too mad at me when we cross that bridge which is soon actually! We are getting closer to the end. Without further ado, let's move! When we left off, DAMMIT SAM!**

 **Y'all know this shtick by now ;)**

 **Mistakes are made and mine. Flames are disgusting like their reviewer. Constructive crit. welcome so long as it both polite and civil.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **It's Time**

"LUCIFER!" Sam shouted into the night.

"You rang Samuel?" A voice behind him said.

Sam turned and there he stood. The monster he raised and the monster he was going to put down. Sam clenched his hand only to find the weapon he had been holding had disappeared. He wondered what happened to it but remembered reading that the weapon disappears until the user is ready for it but until then it whispers in your ear. Silently telling you the time is coming. The time to take him down. Spill his blood. Sam could hear the whispers and was itching to use the weapons power to take Lucifer down.

"Yeah, I rang." Sam snarked. "See my little bell? Ding ding!"

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. "Come now Samuel, no need for the snark."

Sam shrugged.

"You know, this desert scene doesn't do it for me. Let's go somewhere more fitting yeah?" Lucifer asked then snapped his fingers.

Sam blinked and found himself in a church. A very old church but it had to be over a hundred years old. It seemed to be frozen in time.

"Where-" Sam started.

"Not important. What is that you called me." Lucifer said with a smile. "So what's up kiddo?"

"Oh, you know. My older brother hates my guts and I have both Heaven and Hell on my ass." Sam said. "Typical day in the life of Sam freaking Winchester."

Lucifer snorted. "You know-"

"Yeah, I know. But you know as well as I do I won't say it." Sam said.

"Then why the social call?" Lucifer asked. "You know I'm here for you Sam."

"Right." Sam said. "Really where are we? Is this place frozen?"

"Something of that nature. Time is still around us. A few days have already passed since we've been here." Lucifer said letting his guard down a little.

That's when Sam started the fight. He didn't want to start a battle royale but hey, circumstances. The archangel actual surprised Sam by holding back and pulling some of the punches as if he wasn't trying to hurt him.

'Right. Everyone wants to hurt me. He included.' Sam thought to himself.

"Come now Sam, is this necessary?" Lucifer asked.

"I think so." Sam said.

The fight continued on for some time and the weapon whispered it was time. The weapon appeared back to Sam's hand and he knew it was time. Sam agreed. The battle seemed to go on for days, Hell, it probably has been days! Sam is tired, weak, and hungry. He wants to go home and sleep for a week, but he knows he can't. He has no home. He's a lone wolf with no pack now. Sam just wants it all to end now. He lets the weapon guide him and it hits the target. Sam screams in pain as white-hot agony hits him and hard. His vision goes white, then black.

Sam falls to the floor beside Lucifer's old vessel. The archangel had been defeated but at what cost?

Sam is covered in blood, bleeding from wounds that weren't there or given by Lucifer. Was this the sacrifice the research spoke of? Blood for blood? Sam wouldn't know at the moment as he's a bit unconscious at the moment.

Lightning danced across the sky and rain began to fall. The old frozen time church was silent and black as night. A figure appeared as lightning danced across the sky once more. The figure raised its arms and the church illuminated revealing a woman dressed in an all-white gown. She seemed like a teenager going to prom. Her hair was a silky chocolate brown and flowed down her back in waves. Her bare feet carried her to the old vessel of Lucifer and she looked at it sadly. The man the body use to belong to didn't deserve this. Neither did the boy. She walked over to him and knelt down. She pulled the boys' shoulders in her lap and held him. She brushed a stray away from his face.

"Samuel. Thank you. Lucifer is home now where he belongs and with time he will heal, as will you." She said with a smile.

Sam ragged breath was her answer. She closed her eyes and began to sing. As she sang Sam's body was engulfed in a bright light. The light got brighter and brighter until the whole church was consumed.

The light faded and the church was silent and empty.

 **Oh man! Also, while I was writing this chapter I had a thought. What if Sam did The Trials while he and Dean separated in s5? Hmmm...**

 **Until Next Time! WORD VOMIT! WORD VOMIT EVERYWHERE!**


	8. About Time Dean!

**AN: What's up? Hey there! Howdy. How's it going? Bonjour. Aloha. Hola. Konnichi-wa. Etc, etc, etc. I know. I know. Real life really likes to push my frakking buttons. I've also been focusing and starting on my newest book project. My time management has been really horrible lately. Sigh. I've also been plagued by the allergies! Dun dun duuuuuuuuun. Benadryl comas are so fun! Not. Moving forwards. So in the MacGyver fandom I've been getting grammar nazis everywhere. I know I said constructive crit is always welcome, but if you're that concerned about someone's grammar, why not apply to be a Beta? There's a ton of author's looking for one. So why not? I know my grammar is horribly mangled, but I could never ask someone to sit here and deal with it. That and I have an independent streak a mile long, so yeah. Moving forward, I could be here all day with that. The end is almost here! Only a chapter or two left, then I'm taking my mini hiatus. Before y'all freak out, I said mini. I'll be back before you know it. I just feel like I'm losing touch with writing for our beloved fandom. So I'm going to step back and rewatch the series up until season 12, and see if my spark comes back. Most likely the plot bunnies will come up with something the minute this is over XD but still. I just feel like I need a break and reconnect. So yeah. Newcomers that have requests, I will get to them when I get back! Promise! Now then without further ado, let's get going! When we left off, oh Sammy. But hey, he's okay!**

 **Sylwinka1991-Hey love! I read your other reviews, thank you! Kisses. Sammy sass XD All good questions, you'll have to read and find out ;)**

 **Katlover98-Not sure, guess we'll have to press on and find out won't we?**

 **Y'all know this by now ;)**

 **Mistakes are my mine, flames are disgusting, constructive crit. is welcome so long as both sides can be polite and civil.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **About Time Dean!**

Dean returned to Bobby's after a long hunt. He wished Sam was there next to him but he hadn't heard from Sam since they separated and Dean turned him down. After his little trip to the future, he tried to get ahold of Sam but his phone was out of service and he wasn't responding to any emails. It was like the kid fell off the face of the planet or was just ignoring him hardcore. That wasn't stopping Dean though. He needed to talk to Sam. Like yesterday! Without knowing where he was made things all the more harder. Even Castiel doesn't know where he is.

Dean pulled into the drive and parked in his usual spot. He got out and was greeted by Tahoe, Bobby's latest guard dog since Rumsfeld died. Tahoe like old Rummy liked Sam the best and the Rottie was disappointed once more by the lack of Sam and left to finish his patrol.

"Great. The dog hates me." Dean muttered while getting his bag out of Baby's trunk.

Dean headed inside and called out to Bobby. He smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen and went to investigate.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean greeted.

"How'd it go?" Bobby asked not taking his eyes off dinner.

"Alright. I mean, I wish Sammy had been there but I managed." Dean said with sadness in his voice.

"He'll come around Ace. Just give him a little more time." Bobby said.

"We don't have time Bobby! I need Sam to be here!" Dean exclaimed.

"Hold up Dean, do you want Sam back because you feel the need to watch him or do you genuinely want him back? I tell you boy if it's because you feel the need to watch him, he'll run even further away." Bobby said. "I had a visitor while you were gone. An old friend of mine from an Indian tribe whose name I can't pronounce and won't try. He was telling me about how everyone has some animal spirit within them. I told him about my two boys and he told me that Sam has a wolf spirit. Wolf spirits don't do well when they're trapped."

Dean looked at Bobby and remembered all the times he and Sam had been held captive. Sam always looked pale and would fidget to no end. He would be right on the edge of having an anxiety attack. As soon as they were free, Sam would bolt to another room or outside after making sure Dean was okay. So Bobby had a point. If he got Sam back just to put him under lock and key, Sam wouldn't do so well. He would probably get sick or find some way out. Dean wanted Sam back to watch over him sure, but Dean really did miss his brother. No matter what, at the end of the day, Sammy was still his.

"Both. I want him back for both. I want to watch over him sure, but I really do miss him, Bobby." Dean said.

Bobby looked pleased and relieved. "Good. After supper, we'll work on finding him. Now git. Wash up."

"Sir, yes sir." Dean said with a cheeky smile.

Bobby rolled his eyes and shooed Dean out of the kitchen. Dean washed up and helped Bobby finish dinner, then helped with the dishes when it was over. The two retired to the living room with coffee in hand and got to work on finding Sam.

A few hours passed with nothing when Castiel came crashing in.

"Dean! I have most urgent news and it's about Lucifer and Sam." Castiel said with urgency in his voice and he said it a little too fast.

"Okay, Cas. Slow down cause I didn't understand a word you just said." Dean said. "What's going on?"

"It's Lucifer and Sam!" Castiel near shouted but said it slower like Dean requested.

"What about them? Did Sam say yes?" Dean asked clenching his fist. "I swear to everything Holy if he said-"

"No Dean. He didn't say yes." Castiel said.

"Then what?" Dean asked.

"Sam defeated Lucifer." Castiel said with a hint pride but the urgency was still present.

It was silent for a moment when the two hunters shouted nearly screaming.

"WHAT?!"

Castiel explained what he heard on angel radio and immediately raced to find Dean to deliver the news.

"Do you know where he is feathers?" Bobby asked.

"In Australia. That's all I know." Castiel said.

"Well what the Hell are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dean said. "Bobby pack up! We're going down under!"

"But Dean I don't know where they are." Castiel said.

"We'll find them." Dean said grabbing his unpacked bag.

When Bobby came out of his room all packed up and locked his house down after making sure Tahoe was all good, he and Dean were whisked away to the Land Down Under.

 **Dean! About time you joined the party! Jeez. XD Sam's spirit is the same as mine. I'll touch more on the animal spirit thing next chapter :)**

 **Until Next Time! *shakes a fist at real life***


	9. Reunited At Last

**AN: WHAT IS LOVE?! BABY DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME! NO MORE! Yeah, I have no idea. I just had that stuck in my head XD Moving forwards. Almost at the end! We have this chapter and then the next one. I don't have an epilogue planned but if I feel it needs it, I'll put one in but I think we'll be okay. Then I take my hiatus. Sadface. Y'all will be fine. Maybe? I think so. I don't know. Moving forwards. WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR THE SCOOBY DOO EPISODE THIS THURSDAY! I FREAKING CAN'T WAIT! I NEED IT NOW! Is it Thursday yet? No? Dammit. How about now? Dammit. But seriously, I have been waiting for this since season 1 (yes I have watched the series for 13 years XD Fun fact: I think I was in middle school when the show first started.) and now 13 years later we finally get it. What the hell took them so long? Holy Blonde Cheerleaders Batman. What the hell? Lol. Also, I'm a Scooby Doo fan. I grew up with it, my dad loves it, Shaggy is my bro, and so and so forth. Has anyone watched the anime version? I feel after this episode they should make another short anime or cartoon version. I would watch the hell out of it. Moving on, I could be here all night expressing my excitement for this episode XD Does anyone know where Carmen Sandiego is? She stole my soul and I kinda need it. No? Damn. Point to you Miss Sandiego, but mark my words, I WILL CATCH YOU! If it's the last thing I do. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun. Alright. I'm done rambling. Let's get going! When we left off, ABOUT TIME DEAN!**

 **Y'all know this by now ;)**

 **Mistakes are mine, flames are gross, constructive crit. welcome as long as both sides are polite and civil.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Reunited At Last**

The women in the middle of the church still holds the sleeping Winchester in her lap. He had been healed of his wounds but the physical, mental, and emotional exhaustion had taken their toll and now hold the young man captive. She smiles sadly as she continues to stroke his hair. She heard cheers of praise on angel radio and hisses of anger that the apocalypse had been stopped and stopped by Lucifer's vessel. The praise was louder and that made the woman upset as she knows most angels never supported the youngest Winchester.

"The praise him now because the one they fear the most is gone. Tis sad really." She said with a sigh.

She tensed when she felt a presence and wrapped the sleeping Sam in a protective embrace.

"Reveal yourself!" She called out.

"At ease Sariel." The being said revealing himself.

"Michael. What right have you to be here?" Sariel snarled.

"I have every-" Michael started.

"You have no right. You wanted this poor boy to be used by Lucifer and then slaughtered, and for what? Something that is but a dream?" Sariel asked. "Father would be disappointed."

Michaels flashed briefly but his sister was right.

"Sariel did you not want paradise? A land for all?" Michael asked.

"At the expense of our earthen brothers and sisters? No, and paradise? Nothing but a story. No such place would ever exist." Sariel said. "But that was not the reason, was it? You wanted this for your own gain because you feel the need to be the good son?"

"You dare-" Michael started.

"I do dare! I was the one who created the weapon that slain Lucifer. I was the one who steered Sam down this path. I am not the least bit sorry." Sariel said. "I have no idea where you got the nerve to decide that the End of Days was for the best, but it would've ended everyone. Including us. Your judgment has been clouded and I am happy that Samuel has brought Lucifer down. I am saddened by his demise but this is for the best. At least Samuel was selfless. Samuel was the good son."

Michael stared at his sister in silence. He knew deep down she was right. He wanted this fight for own selfish reasons. He was like Dean. He needed, no, wanted to be the good son but lost himself along the way. Samuel was selfless. He brought Lucifer down not just for himself, but for his loved ones and the rest of the world. Michael would've used his vessel and thrown it away like nothing after slaughtering his brother and his vessel. He sighed.

"I suppose I have a lot I still need to learn, eh?" Michael asked.

"You do indeed." Sariel said.

The two angels lifted their heads and felt another presence. Three men suddenly appeared in the church and were staring at them.

"Castiel?" Michael asked.

"Hello brother. Sister." Castiel greeted his sibling.

"Castiel." Sariel said.

Castiel looked at the being in her lap and saw the youngest Winchester. Before he said or moved, Dean jumped at it.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed softly and rushed up to him and the woman.

"He is alright. He merely sleeps." Sariel said.

Dean looked at the woman and took his brother back into his own arms, looking for wounds but not finding any.

"Is that Lucifer?" Bobby asked pointing the body over yonder, breaking the silence.

"It is. Samuel defeated Lucifer all on his own. He nearly passed on but I healed him. He will be alright." Sariel said.

"He nearly died?!" Dean exclaimed close to screeching.

"Yes, but he is fine. Merely sleeping now." Sariel said calmly. "Come now. Let us leave here."

All of them were transported outside of the church and to Mac's place where Sam had been staying. Mac and Brianna came rushing outside demanding answers. Sariel calmly told them what had happened and that Sam was alright. Mac and Brianna looked at Sam with tears in their eyes, they had been so worried about him and searched everywhere for him. To know he was alright, was a big relief to them.

"We must go. Castiel, you may stay if you so desire but Michael must return to the church then return home." Sariel said. "You have much to learn Michael and I intend to teach you." Sariel then turned to Dean and smiled sadly. She knelt down as Dean was still on the ground holding Sam. "His exhaustion is not just physical Dean Winchester. It runs deep. Really deep."

Dean nodded silently swearing in his head Sam would be well taken care of now. Sariel nodded and got up. She grabbed Michaels arm and dragged him off, the two vanishing into the night.

Castiel helped Dean get Sam settled into bed then kept watch over the brothers. Mac and the others were downstairs talking. Dean had no desire to join them. Not right now.

"It'll be okay now Sammy. Everything's okay." Dean whispered carding a hand through Sam's long hair.

Sam slept on unaware that he had been reunited with his brother once more.

 **Damn Sariel! She is not having any of Michaels shit. Poor Sammy. Don't worry, he's alright! I know I said I would touch up on the spirit thing, but I will. Promise.**

 **Until Next Time! I actually got this out at a decent time! Yay me!**


	10. The Boys Are Back

**AN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! WAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm a sad pancake now. Even sadder because final chapter means, that my hiatus starts! NOOOOOOOO! Before you panic, it's not forever. I will be back! My hiatus will only be a week or two, maybe a month max, but we'll see. I should be back after a week or two. If you want to know why I'm taking a hiatus, read the last three or four chapters. I explain it in those chapters but if you're a bit lazy and don't want to go back, basically I feel that I've lost my touch and haven't been putting my best foot forward. So I'm stepping down for a bit to reconnect with the fandom. Also many authors on here after so long or after writing so many stories they feel the need for a break, and that's how I feel as well. I just need to step down, take a breather, gather myself, reconnect, and so on. I've been writing for you gals and guys for years and it's time for a small hiatus. One final time! It's not forever! I will return. We good? Alright, moving on. Thank you to all who followed, favorited, and alerted! You guys and gals are awesome ;) Special thanks to my reviewers and regulars, y'all are rockstars! I love each and every one of you! *hugs you all* Alright, let's get the ball rolling! When we left off, the brothers are back together!**

 **jennytork-Thank you darling! I'm so happy you love it :)**

 **Sylwinka1991-Sariel is an angel both here and out there. Sariel is known as the Angel of Guidance :) Yay! They're back together! Whoo!**

 **Mistakes are made, flames are gross, constructive crit. welcome as long as both sides are polite and civil.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **The Boys Are Back**

Sam slept on for about two days. When he woke up, he was confused and felt disconnected. He still felt tired and was in and out for a few more days. He had nightmares about him failing to stop Lucifer and was killed while in others he watched Dean and his loved ones get tortured by the devil before watching their gruesome demise. He had no idea he succeeded in his suicide plan and that Dean has been right beside him for the last week.

When Sam finally woke up and was able to stay awake, everything hit him like a ton of bricks. He spotted a sleeping Dean beside his bed, a resting Castiel on the window bench, with a sleeping Bobby on a cot. Sam slowly sat up and got out of bed. He nearly fell over as a wave of dizziness hit him. He closed his eyes and waited for it to pass. When it passed he headed into the bathroom and did his business. He heard a panicked voice coming from the room and hurried to brush his fuzzy teeth. He stepped into the room to find his brother in a frazzled state. But that wasn't what Sam was thinking. He was wondering how and why his brother was here.

'Or I could still be dreaming.' Sam thought as he looked at his brother. "Dean?"

Dean stopped his frantic yelling to see his Sammy awake and coherent.

"Sammy." Dean said breathlessly. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

Dean went up to Sam and snagged his arm then began leading him to bed.

"Come on. You need to rest." Dean said.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Sam asked softly, slightly wincing as his throat was dry.

Dean ignored him for a moment and left the room. Bobby and Castiel took the time to talk to Sam. Apologizing for their behavior and forcing Sam to leave. Sam assured they were not to blame, that Sam had to be one to do this alone. Bobby whacked him on the head for that statement and Castiel looked at him sadly. Dean came back with Mac and Brianna.

"Samuel Thomas freaking Winchester! What in the bloody hell do ya think you were doing!?" Brianna said handing him an open water bottle.

Sam took a few sips before explaining himself. When he was finished he inspected his body and didn't find a single marking.

Dean swore a blue streak and asked if he could talk to Sam alone. The others left and Dean asked a question knowing the answer would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Sam. Did you know you were going to die?" Dean asked bluntly.

Sam couldn't look at his brother and nodded. He winced as Dean threw another fit then sat down.

"You never answered me. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Do you really need an answer?" Dean asked.

"You told me to pick a hemisphere and leave. So I did." Sam said.

"I never meant that Sammy. I was angry and wrong. I sure a hell didn't want you taking on Lucifer by yourself! What the hell were you thinking?!" Dean exclaimed toward the end.

Sam didn't answer but took another sip of water, hearing Dean sigh.

"Sammy please look at me." Dean said.

Sam looked at him and Dean launched into his own explanation. Saying that he had been wrong and that he had wanted him back. At first for selfish reasons but then because he realized he truly missed him. Sam listened to Dean and heard the sincerity in Deans voice. His brother had missed him.

"I thought you hated me." Sam admitted softly.

"God, no! No matter how mad I might be Sammy I could and would never hate it. Besides it's a little brothers job to be annoying and to give their big brothers trouble." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam smiled. He watched Dean open his arms.

"C'mere." Dean said.

Sam sat down the water bottle on the bedside table and hugged Dean tightly. Dean hugged back just as tightly. The two let go and Dean proceeded to mother hen Sam like no one's business. Soon the brothers were home in South Dakota with Bobby after Mac and Brianna demanding Sam rest a few more days. Dean and Sam worked on Sam's mental health and was improving every day. The exhaustion was lessening more and more. Sam knew it wouldn't fully go away, but it would be at a level he could ignore.

Dean slammed the trunk shut and hopped in the driver's seat. Sam came outside with Bobby still talking to him. Even though Lucifer had been defeated, there were still monsters out there. Tahoe came up to Sam and nuzzled him. Sam patted him and then hopped in the passenger side of the Impala. The boys waved to Bobby and headed out on their next adventure.

"So where are we going?" Castiel asked appearing out of nowhere startling Dean.

"Son of a bitch Cas! Get out of my ass!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam rolled his eyes at the bickering duo and smiled. He was finally home.

 ***sniff* What a lovely ending. Anyways! Spirit animals! Some say your spirit animal is an animal you connect with, such as your favorite. They can also be an animal your personality fits the best. So if you connect with a certain bird, that bird could be your guide :) Alright. Time for my hiatus! NO! WAH! I'll miss y'all so much *sniff***

 **See Ya In The Thrilling Season of Supernatural!**


End file.
